


She'll Be Fine

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Reylo [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Day of School, Fluff, One-Shot, Reylo - Freeform, ben is a good dad, domestic reylo, reylo child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Solo's daughter is scared that she won't make any friends on her first day of school. Her father talks to her and makes her see that she'll have as many friends as she wants.





	She'll Be Fine

Ben Solo wasn't sure what to expect when he woke up this morning. At first, he thought his daughter would be the one to wake him up, jumping up and down in excitement at the thought of her first day of school. Then he thought that she was playing hide-and-seek, something she does when she's trying to put off going somewhere.

He didn't expect to find her still in her bed.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" He asks calmly as he lays a hand on her forehead, trying to feel for a fever that's not there, "Do you feel okay?"

She shakes her head and fakes a little cough that has his lips twitching up in amusement. "I'm sick."

He raises a brow at her, prompting her to be truthful, and she sighs. "Fine," She starts, sitting up with a huff, "I'm not sick, but I don't want to go today," She looks up at him with a hopeful expression as she asks, "Can't I start tomorrow instead?"

Ben shakes his head, though he hates to deny her anything when she looks up at him with those pleading eyes of her. "You know I don't like the idea of you going today either, but your mother insists that it's what's good for you, and I am not about to start a fight with your mother."

Ben turns around and heads to his daughter's closet, grabbing the outfit that he picked out for her first day of school, and turns back to her. The outfit drops out of his hand when he sees little tears lining her eyes.

He rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms, holding her close. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go," She mumbles but he can tell that's not all so he leans a little away from her so he can look her in the eyes. She lowers her eyes and asks in the smallest voice, "What if they don't like me?"

"Who?" Ben finds himself asking though he already knows who. The kids.

"I've never played with other kids before," Anya starts, looking down at her hands as if this is a failing of her, "only you and mommy."

"So," Ben doesn't really know what to say at this point, he doesn't know how to reassure her, "you think you won't be good at playing with them?"

Anya shrugs. "I don't know," She says before adding, "I don't think they'll like me."

Ben chuckles a little and wipes a tear away from her cheeks. "How could they not like you?"

"You said kids didn't like you when you were a kid," Anya explains, "because you were different. And I'm just like you, everybody says so."

Ben remembers saying that, when he was explaining to Rey why he didn't want to send Anya to school earlier than they had to, but he didn't know that Anya heard him. He didn't know that she would think that they wouldn't like her because of his words.

"Ah, baby girl," He pulls her back to him in a tight hug, "you look just like me, but that is where are similarities end. You're just like your mother in every other way, and your mother is exceptionally good at making friends." He rubs a hand down her back in a comforting way as he lies to her; she is already too much like him in looks and personality, but the little lie about her being like her mother isn't going to hurt her. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will have everybody enchanted by the end of the day, you'll be coming home and telling us all about your new friends."

"You're sure?" She asks.

He presses a kiss to the top of her forehead as he says, "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Okay, Daddy." She untangles herself from him and plasters a wide smile on her face. "What am I wearing?"

\-----

Rey sits the plates of pancakes on the table in front of the smiling faces of her husband and daughter - today was her day on cooking duty - she admires how happy her daughter looks. She wasn't expecting her to be so excited about her first day of school.

"You look very pretty today, sweetheart," Rey says, admiring the braided hairstyle that Ben must have twisted Anya's wild black hair into.

Anya's smile turns even brighter. "Thanks, Daddy did my hair and picked out my outfit."

Rey has to admit, Anya always does look cuter when Ben picks out her close and does her hair. "Are you ready for school," Rey asks as she takes a sip of her caf.

Anya nods. "Daddy says I'm going to make a lot of friends."

Rey raises a brow and sneaks a peak at Ben, he remains impassively eating his pancakes; he's the one who tried to convince her to hold off of school for another year because he was scared kids would be mean to Anya. "Of course you will, sweetheart."

Rey continues to watch her daughter talk animatedly about making friends and playing with other kids at school until it's time for them to leave and they take her to school. She watches Ben as he stares after their daughter, making sure she makes it inside the school building, before turning back to Rey.

"You think she'll be alright," Ben asks, his brow scrunched in worry.

Rey nods. "She'll be fine, and she'll make a whole bunch of friends like her father said she would."

He sighs. "Good, good."

Rey doesn't have to peep inside in his head to know how worried he was about that. She knows that he's worried their daughter, who is already so much like him, will turn from them and make the same mistakes he did.

"She'll be fine," Rey repeats herself.

And this time he believes her.


End file.
